1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacles and more specifically it relates to a container with a tube insert for holding various articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold, store or contain different types of objects therein. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.